movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermiladdin/Trailer
Transcript *Narrator: Now, come with us, and enter a whole new world beyond your imagination. For a frog, and his friends, discovers a magic lamp, and a bear, who can make all his wishes come true. (Kermit picks up a magic lamp, and rubs it, only to let a bear named Fozzie pop out) *Fozzie: Oy! Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck. (fixes himself up right) So what will it be, master? (bows down) *Kermit: I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I'm Kermit. *Stephen: I'm Stephen. *Andrew: I'm Andrew. *Cuddles: I'm Cuddles. *Giggles: I'm Giggles. *Toothy: I'm Toothy. *Sniffles: I'm Sniffles. *Flippy: I'm Flippy. *Petunia: I'm Petunia. *Max: I'm Max. *Duke: I'm Duke, Max's brother. *Gidget: I'm Gidget, Max's crush. *Snowball: I'm Snowball. *Sandy: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Russell: I'm Russell Ferguson. *Sunil: I'm Sunil Nevla. *Vinnie: I'm Vinnie Terrio. *Pepper: I'm Pepper Clark. *Minka: I'm Minka Mark. *Zoe: I'm Zoe Trent. *Penny: Penny Ling. *Nick: I'm Nick Wilde. *Judy: I'm Officer Judy. *Cow: Cow. *Chicken: Chicken. *Weasel: I am Weasel. *Baboon: I.R. Baboon. *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Productions Present: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermiladdin. *Kermit: (confused) You're a genie?! *Fozzie: That's right! It can be taught! You ain't never had a friend like me! *Anais: Excuse me. Do I get three wishes too? *Fozzie: Yep. *Anais: Oh Goody! *Narrator: Imagine a whole new world of excitement. *Kermit: (horrified) A magic carpet?! Wow! *Narrator: A magic world of danger! *Kermit: (surprised) Whoa! Come on! Let's get out of here! *Powerpuff Girls: We've got you, buddy. (grab Kermit, Fozzie, Conker, and the others and flee in fright) *Narrator: And enchantment. It's a story of a poor boy from the streets. (Kermit grabs a bit of yolk and puts it in his mouth, just to sit down and think for a moment) And a beautiful girl from the palace. *Voice: Princess Miss Piggy. *Conker: Whoa. *Narrator: They were two very different people. *Pumbaa: The law says that you will be... *Miss Piggy and Pumbaa: Married to a prince. *Pumbaa: Yeah, whatever. *Narrator: Brought together by one incredible wish. *Fozzie: What is it, that you'll like most? *Kermit: There's this girl. *Fozzie: Really? *Kermit: Yes, she's beautiful. *Fozzie: Okay. No problem. *Kermit: Sure. She's the princess that I saw in the streets. She can have the chance if I am... *Fozzie: A prince?! *Kermit: Yes, I wish to be a prince! (Fozzie gives Kermit some clothes to wear, such as a white shirt, orange waistcoat, brown trousers, a red tie, a blue tophat, and an umbrella) *Fozzie: Then, with pleasure! Upbraid! Hang onto your stuff, Kermit! Cause here we go! We'll make you a star! *Anais: Fozzie, I wish to be queen. *Fozzie: Okay. Wish is granted. *Kermit: Wow! I look splendid! (walks along the streets) *Anais: Me too. *Fozzie: Here's your palace, Anais. And Gumball, you're The Grand Duke. *Gumball: And I'm The Grand Duke. Thanks. *Fozzie: Prince Kermit, married is he, Ali Ababwa! *Narrator: However, an evil sorcerer named McLeach has arrived, but has learned the secret of Kermit's power-- *McLeach: Kermit has the lamp! (cackles evilly) *Narrator: ...and now plans to stop at nothing to steal it away! (Fozzie screams and hides) *McLeach: It's time to say 'Farewell.'. (activates his red lightsaber staff) *Kermit: We'll just see about that! (ignites a blue lightsaber and slashes at Hades) *McLeach: It's not over yet, pal. (the lightsabers clash into each other) *Narrator: Imagine the world of your command... *Kermit: Fozzie, I need some help. Miss Piggy won't even talk to me. *Miss Piggy: What?! No! *Narrator: ...only to discover that the greatest power is within... *Fozzie: Remember? Believe in yourself. *Kermit: Do you trust me? *Miss Piggy: Yes. (comes along with Kermit on Dumbo, who travels the world) A whole new world! *Kermit: Don't you dare close your eyes. *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermiladdin. This features six new songs from the academy award winning composer of The Little Dawn and other films. *Fozzie: Come over here and let's have a group hug. Group hug. Never... (Kermit winks) Ever... Had A... Friend... Like... Me! *Narrator: Coming soon to a theater near you... Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermiladdin. *Fozzie: You ain't never had a friend like me! Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels